


The Days in our Lives

by UkrainianBlack117



Series: Fantastic Beasts Saga: Dragon Tails [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bef FBWTFT, Care of Magical Creatures, Complete madness, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Gen, Magical Accidents, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?, just for shits and giggles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkrainianBlack117/pseuds/UkrainianBlack117
Summary: They are the pranksters and he is the person looking after them. They do many mischievious things that would've made any human grow long fustrated at them but he doesn't.He's not perfect but he is a one-of-a-kind human who'll never turn his back on any of them.-Several oneshots surrounding Newt and his creatures





	1. Three heads

**Author's Note:**

> Completely random fic. I'm open to requests anytime. These are all a collection of one-shots that may not be truly related to each other and they occur anywhere before or after the film.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Xerneos meets a strange human he has never seen before. He's like him in many ways, well him and his other two heads. Yuna and Zeal spend most of their time bickering with each other endlessly but Xerneos doesn't. Despite the fights they've never bitten off Zeal's head because he keeps nagging at how bad Xerneos and Yuna are.

He first meets the strange man when the three of them are lying admist a forest clearing, Yuna day dreaming and Zeal just hissing irritably at the both of them. He's deciding where to go next to rest other than this place because of their recent fight against a manticore that shouldn't be in the forest they're in.

He's smart enough to know that smugglers had brought it here, likely escaped from it's cage. It quickly ran away after being bitten by Xerneos, frightened of Zeal's poisonous fangs but not before leaving them with bloody scratches and a near miss with death with that stinger. His musings was interrupted when he sensed movement in the edge of the clearing behind some bushes. He hissed, seeing a figure hiding with his heat sensing organs. A disheveled man with messy brown-red hair steps out, hands in the air.

"No worries, i'm not here to hurt you." He cooes. Xerneos can sense the genuine sincerity behind his words so he doesn't make a move. Yuna still day dreams but Zeal is on the edge, hissing constantly to Xerneos. _Kill him! Or he's going to kill us!_ He hissed angrily. He looks at Zeal with an absurd expression and hisses back. The man, no a wizard because he has magical power that Xerneos can sense in him, just sits down, pulling out a notebook and starting to scribble.

He looks at the man weirdly and Yuna for once, snaps out of his daydreaming to look at the man curiously as well. "Fascinating...Having three heads at this age..This Runespoor is certainly a unique one..." Their sharp hearing catches the man's coherent mumblings. Zeal for once shuts up and starts to grin proudly at them (or himself) which they snort at. Well they'd seen cousins and siblings of theirs with their right head gone, which terrified Zeal for quite some time. It's clear that they won't live long without either heads so Xerneos is smart enough to prevent anything like that from happening while it's in their control.

It of course, earns them a bit of attention to be the only Runespoor living at such an age with three heads intact. Most would've bitten off the other head in adolescence.

The man who's still on the ground seems to hesitate something for a moment before nodding and standing up. He opens his suitcase and disappears into it for a moment, reappearing seconds later. He's holding a bucket and the smell hits their noses, making them drool when they know he's holding food.

He pulls out a huge chuck of meat and throws it at Xerneos, who catches and swallows it immediately. A smile spreads on his face and reaches in to pull out another one, throwing it at Yuna who does the same. It was repeated for Zeal and they're already full by then. Yuna reaches down to the height of the man, sticking his snout into the tiny bucket beside him.

"Ah there's no more." He laughs and reaches his hand out, experimentally patting his snout. Zeal reels back in anger but doesn't do anything because Xerneos chooses not to. It's weird to see a human coming into contact with a Runespoor so physically and he's never seen one so willing to touch one like him. Humans are dangerous. This man however, was different.

Yuna moves back to where the other two heads are, the three of them looking intently at the wizard before them. He opens the suitcase again but doesn't make a move to go inside.

"Come with me, in here," He gestured to his suitcase, smiling. "This forest is no longer safe. It'll be better if you come with me. I'll promise i'll look after you." Xerneos is bewildered at the man's words but he's right. This home of theirs was slowly being overtaken by poachers and smugglers. The amount of food they feed on has dwindled greatly, rendering them famished almost everyday.

Whoever heard of a Runespoor being taken care of by a wizard? It was absurd but very amazing and fascinating to the three. They'd be the first, be the judges to see what life would be like with this stranger. So they made the decision, slithering into the suitcase that magically pulled them into a wonderous world that could be considered as their new home.


	2. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Graphorns deserve some attention, though i have to make up information on their behavior and nature.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Leon was worried of his children and for his mate's well-being as they crept quietly through the sands of their desert. Their children are constantly whining from fear and they have to keep assuring them that everything was fine, that they would make it.

That was completely the opposite of their situation at hand. They witnessed the other Graphorns of their herd being caught and dragged away in large nets to be slaughtered, which prompted them to run quickly in the opposite direction. Their children were no less than 5 months old, too young to understand anything. They sensed the urgency and followed without question but quickly grew fearful when they realized none of the herd was anywhere behind them.

If a Graphorn moved anywhere further than where the herd was, they would follow them. It usually assured their safety because they could be closer to each other in case one Graphorn was in danger. They'd react naturally and fight anything that threatened their herd. This time though, they stopped themselves when they saw almost the entire herd charge and fall like toothpicks when the large group of men with magic quickly stopped them.

They were just over some small hills of sand, providing enough cover as it was night as well. They fled as soon as the first of their herd was killed, far enough that the men didn't notice them over the hills.

Leon stood on trembling legs as he trotted over a hill, desperately looking for anywhere to settle and hide from those terrible people who'd murdered their herd. His mate snorts in trepidation, their children hiding between her legs. The night was still long so there was some hope that they would be safe from those wizards until they left. Their herd was the last of their kind and now _they_ are the last of the Graphorns.

He spotted a dark cave far off in the distance, prompting him to tell his mate of the hiding spot. There's some hope after all perharps. They galloped to the cave and pushed their children in, shaking from having to walk and run many hours in the desert. His mate settles down onto the ground in the deepest part of the cave, their children lying next to her belly.

He stays awake throughout the night as they're nocturnal, but also because he would be too terrified to sleep. His exhausted children quickly slept and so does his mate. Leon is worried that the humans might never leave and they would all be killed in the end. He's horrified at the thought that the end of their existence meant the extinction of their species, hunted to death.

His worries spins around in his head until his exhaustion also catches up to him. Unable to keep his eyes open, he falls asleep.

He almost wakes up instantly and when he does, it's already in the late afternoon. His mate hasn't woken up nor has his children. However he could sense a single presence standing at the edge of the cave, creeping towards their hiding spot. He growls intimidatingly to scare the intruder off, standing up on his hind legs weakly. There's no where else for them to hide or run.

His fear grows when the intruder doesn't back off and aproaches instead steadily. The person was creeping slowly towards them, hand outstreched to them. "Shhhhhh... I'm not here to hurt anyone of you..." This person is magical wizard as well. He doesn't want to believe the man's words but his presence isn't as threatening as the men who'd slaughtered their herd. He doesn't relax so the man stops his advance towards them.

He sets something on the ground and opens it. Leon is surprised to see the wizard disappear into the rectangular object and reappear after several moments. His mate and children wake up as well in the meantime, looking fearfully at the man. He holds out a small piece of meat, showing it to them before throwing it to their feet. Leon and his mate back off but his hungry children cannot resist it.

His older child gallops forward, sniffing and then eating the chunk of meat hungrily with his tiny tentacled mouth before they can stop him. They tense in that moment before he notices that for several moments nothing happens. The wizard holds out another chunk of small meat, holding it out for the young Graphorn. He trotted forward eagerly and ate the meat quickly happily. He pats his head, earning a happy growl from his child.

Leon's fears suddenly dissapates and his other child moved forward as he held out the third piece of meat for it. He and his mate gingerly move forward and the young wizard gives them larger meat. Their hunger is quickly satisfied and Leon suddenly feels even more hopeful finding a kind human like this. The wizard stood up, looking up at Leon from his much shorter height.

"I saw what happened to your herd. You need help. I can help your family. " He explains breifly. Leon gets the gist of it and make a low rumbling sound in agreement. His mate is still sitting at the spot she had eaten her meal and his children are circling the man's legs in excitement just like in their herd. The man smiles as he kneels again, opening the strange object.

He can sense an overwhelming calmness that makes his instinct tell him to go in, that it is a safe haven for them from death under this kind soul who'd saved them from death's reaches. His children jump in quickly and his mate does so too after some encouragement.

It's hard to say what's in store for them in the future but he believes that their species will survive. It's a bright future that's been brought to them by this wizard who doesn't kill like any other human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yes I will keep coming up with random names for the animals so that each and every one of them can be at least identified. No one named them (any humans at that matter) in the fic, unless it's official or mentioned here.


	3. Fluff to the Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering about how it would look like if Newt kept dozens of these creatures. :D
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Puffskeins are one of the many pets kept by wizarding families because of how tamed and adorable they are. The famous magizoologist, the author to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ is no different.

Whenever Newt comes down into his suitcase looking depressed or worried about something, the poffles would come and greet him eagerly in hopes of cheering him up. They are one of the many creatures saved from being sold on the Black Market, hairless from being shaved and starving from not finding any food to scavenge on.

They're special because they can sense their owners emotions, know their true feelings whether or not they show it openly. That's why they know that if he's still unhappy even if he tries to put up a happy expression for them. The whole group of poffles, about 10 of them, decides to come up with a solution to 'help' him further to cheer up.

If he kept telling them he was fine and that he needed more time to himself (basically any excuse he can come up with), they'd crawl into his clothing and just slide around randomly until he admitted the truth or was feeling better. You must remember how furry and fluffy these creatures are so if one Puffskein were to crawl across your skin, you would already start feeling ticklish.

To have ten of them going under his clothing to tickle him was hell.

He would be reduced to a fit of laughter and giggles on the ground whenever they did their torture, squirming from being tickled on his sensitive spots on his body. The poffles would be fine no matter how he squished them since they could literally squeeze into the tiniest gaps and holes. He would sometimes scream of course, out of instinct from it all but he was never hurt from them.

So it more than often drew attention from the other wizards and witches who didn't spend time long enough around him since they would either become worried or alarmed from it. He's aware sometimes that he has guests but the poffles don't listen to him sometimes. He doesn't have the heart to object them either.

Tina, Queenie and Jacob, the one and only muggle among them, were one of the first victims to fall for the false alarm. They'd come running down his case, to find him in an embarrassing heap on the ground, laughing madly from the poffles running around his body. Tina and Queenie just giggled seeing him rolling on the floor while Jacob howled loudly at the hilarious scene in front of him.

"H-H-Help! AH!-S-Sto-Gah!Hahaha! S-s-top!" His incoherent sentence was muffled by another loud giggle as the poffles continued to tickle him, the whole bunch of furry pranksters not heeding his words. It took a long time before Queenie herself was able to coax them to come off of Newt, who was completely crimson red and breathless. Tina laughed joyfully at the sight, offering a hand to him for him to get up while Jacob was more than happy to carry the poffles who were humming in content.

Whether they were content in being held by Jacob or being content from having their deed accomplished, he wasn't sure. One thing they did learn was to expect it and often, ignore it politely until they went down there out of sympathy to get the magizoologist out from being 'tickled to death'. Despite it all, Newt still loves them and makes sure they're cared and loved for like all the other creatures in his case.

They are one of the many wonderful things that makes him smile after all.


	4. Feathered Hooves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy these mighty creatures found also in Harry Potter. Fluff on the way.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Jennifer is a highly proud creature of her own species. She's a female yes but she can be equally strong and tough, just like the males of her herd. They're cared for by a young mother and her family. It's fine, considering that they help to feed and breed their kind. They are also respectful, unlike the other humans who carelessly approach them with no regard of personal space.

The male father is often busy at work, only returning home on certain occassions and late at night. Their caretaker is a lady with a fragile frame, delicate and frail, yet sweet and passionate in taking care of the herd. The Hippogriffs of her herd respect the female human like she's one of them. Of course, Jennifer does the same. They're loyal and brave creatures who trust very few humans in their lives.

Life goes on. She has offsprings of her own, their caretaker. There's a redheaded adolescent who disappears and only comes home during the fall. The other is also a redheaded but younger sibling, a young boy whom Jennifer was particularly fond of. She grew up with the boy, her as a hatchling and him as a baby. He'd come out of the house every evening to talk to her before going to sleep. She could understand most of his words, often concerning about his family. She couldn't offer comfort to him verbally so she would put a large feathered wing around him.

He'd appreciated it very much, sometimes sleeping under her wing under the trees as they shed leaves. The older brother's arrival every start of the next fall would excite him before he departed again weeks later. Seeing how his older brother disappeared for so long out there in the world before coming home didn't surprise Jennifer when the younger one also had to follow.

He was eleven when he came running to her, elated for some reason. He quickly told her how he was going to some magical school, learn magic and then be able to travel around the world and find creatures like her. Then he broke down, telling her how much he would miss his family and her herd, especially her. She again offered him comfort by wrapping him in her large wings. It was the last hug as she watched him depart with his brother the next morning.

He followed the routine with his older brother, only returning the start of every fall and going away the coming weeks later.

His older brother stopped coming home entirely after seven years, which puzzled Jennifer. He explained that he was wroking independently in some offical government system that humans had so he had to move out. She was afraid that the same would happen to him but understands that his life has to go on. So does hers.

However, on the fifth year, he abruptly comes home during Spring, which shocks Jennifer when she sees the redheaded whom is now an adolescent, carrying a multitude of things on his back. He whispers a bunch of apologies and tells her something happened, that he's been kicked out of the school. He's broken, barely able to keep himself together when he once again breaks down just like when he was younger. Jennifer once again, offers sympathy by hugging him with her wings as he slid to the ground, sobbing.

The next morning he tells her goodbye, that he won't come back for a longer time but promises to visit. He packs and leaves. For years he doesn't come back, prompting Jennifer to decide that it's time to move on. She's saddened by his long departure but knows he doing well somewhere out there in the world.

She goes on to have offspring of her own and their caretaker continues to take care of them ruefully, with the same amount of determination and passion despite now being old and having white hair.

Life goes on, until on a particularly warm Summer, the very person who had disappeared from her life reappears. He comes back, more mature and older but Jennifer still recognizes him. She gallops towards him when he appears smiling at her, with another woman behind him she's never seen before. "Hello Jennifer." He laughed, greeting her as she eagerly hugged him in the same way she's always done for him.

The black haired woman, clearly a foreigner, seems to be timid when she sees Jennifer. He teaches her how to approach Jennifer properly and the female Hippogriff approves when she allows her to climb onto her back. His return not only sparks life back into her but with a new ressurance and happiness at knowing the young human she grew up with is now living his dreams, no longer haunted by fears with the help of this new lady who's no doubt to be his mate.

Life goes on.


	5. Cruptastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of this chapter says it all.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes.

Vincent had spent countless of days out in the wild with no sight of proper food for days. He's done nothing wrong in his life, why are people so mean to him? He protected his owner, had a very enjoyable time together and kept those Muggle brutes away, who came to bully his owner everytime. So why was he deposited here in the wild, abandoned? His owner asked him to stay under a tree and wait for him to come back.

He waited for several days and nights, growing more and more worried each passing day. His owner never came back to him even though he promised. He _never_ broke his promises.. It was heartbreaking but Vincent perharps accepted the fact that he was likely abandoned. Why? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was alone trudging through the tall grass in the plains he had just entered.

There was a noitceable growling sound that he had heard, making him reel around. There was nothing but his hair stood up as he felt a presence circling him, watching him. He growled a little himself, feeling the urge to bolt as well as the presence moved closer to him. Vincent didn't realise it but there was something huge looming above him. When he wondered why it suddenly went so dark and looked up, he saw _it_.

It was an enormous looking reptile with wings and lots of spikes and horns. He knew what it was. The dragon had brown coloured scales and was several times larger than the Crup itself. Vincent dared not to make a noise, being directly underneath it. It wasn't focused on him, looking around in search of something. He crept quietly, taking two steps forward away from the beast. It was best to walk away from the reptile as quietly as he could.

It backfired on him though as his next step earned him a large crunching sound as his paw stepped a pile of dry leaves. The dragon looked directly at him, rearing in anger when it did. He whined, trying to scamper away as quickly as possible. Vincent wasn't fast enough though and the dragon had spewed fiery flames behind him. It singed his hind leg, making him yelp loudly as he struggled to run.

The dragon quickly lost it's attention on him thankfully, flying away quickly. His worries weren't over yet however, when he saw how the fire was rapidly spreading across the plains. He barked as he ran, trying to grab the attention of other creatures he was approaching in the plains. He was a sweet natured and kind Crup (though not so much to muggles of course) so it was only natural for him to call and tell any other species out in the plains that there was a wildfire.

The evidence was right behind him, with the smoke being the first thing that came to them that told them he was telling the truth. The other wildlife in the area ran quickly, herds and groups running for safety. He was running a little slower than they were, hobbling quite dangerously. He could still make it though, past the large boulders in the distance leading to another plains.

He was halted in his tracks when he saw something, no, _someone_ lying dangerously on a tree near a waterhole. It was a wizard who was unconscious for some reason, leaning over a branch. He was balancing well but that wasn't the problem. The fires were spreading swiftly and about to reach them if they didn't leave soon. The determination to get them to safety spurred Vincent to run over and climb onto the tree.

There were a nest of about a dozen baby Augeries squawking indefinately, terrified and scared. Perharps their guardian went off to hunt, not knowing this was happening. Vincent barked loudly at the wizard, hoping he would wake up. He unfortunately didn't. So Vincent didn't have a choice but to wrap his forked tail around the man and drag him off the tree. Despite their small size, their tails were immensely strong.

His owner didn't sever his like the other Crups for some reason nor did he bring him out in front of public at all. Luckily it came in handy for this occasion. He dragged the man off the tree but didn't land so gracefully since he was heavy by his own standards and small size. He was surprised however, when he saw the baby Augeries had flown off the tree clumsily, grabbing his coat to ease the landing a little for the wizard.

The newfound help and hope allowed him to continue and bring the young man to safety, moments just before he witnessed the tree they were at burning down. Once he had brought them all to a relatively safe distance, he let go, panting heavily. The man was beginning to stir awake however, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Huh?.. Oh.." He looked at the baby Auguries with slight shock seeing them nestled all over his body. They chirped, waving their tiny wings a little. He then saw the wildfires and the burning tree he was at earlier with confusion before his eyes settled on Vincent himself. "Ah.. You must've saved me. How can i ever thank you?" The wizard was clearly a foreigner, a thick accent in his voice when he spoke. He moved to scratch Vincent's ear lovingly.

He liked that a lot. This wizard was a very nice man. Most would ask him to scram or try to scare him away. He barked happily in contentment as he leaned into the wizard's hands, still panting a little. The wizard turned to look at his leg, patting it very lightly in comfort. "You're injured. Let me help you in return." Vincent barked again in agreement, happy that he once again had the company of a wizard.

That encounter was the most unforgettable memory of his life. If he could've talked, he would've told him that he had saved _him_ instead.


	6. Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely. Just Lovely.
> 
> Expect spelling and grammar mistakes throughout this fic.

Wendy enjoyed spending time in the nest with her siblings, playfully nipping each other. It was a common thing to do despite making it look like they were fighting. They hardly do that because they form such strong bonds with each other at birth. Humans can't understand that. They only see their eggshells. They only see that because they're greedy. They just want their eggshells because it's made of pure silver.

She had three siblings, being the youngest of them all. There was one more egg in their nest that hadn't hatched yet, still incubating. She was no older than a week old, already pecking everything that tried to come inside the nest. Even the smallest bug or insects would get eaten or pecked mercilessly by her. Her siblings did the same although, with a little less enthusiasum. She was the sole, hyperactive Occamy among them. Despite having siblings and the like, they had not met their mother yet.

She was nowhere in sight. Shouldn't she be back by now? They had been surviving on the insects and bugs that stubbornly kept coming into their nests. _Stupid bugs._ Don't they even know they are wandering into a predator's nest? That or unless some dumb human out there has been releasing those insects into their nest. Regardless of that, it was a free buffet for them.

It had been the eighth day since her birth. Their mother wasn't back yet. It made her worry constantly. What if the bugs stopped coming and they all starved to death? What happened to their mother? Where was she? Was she dead?

The Occamies had been huddled together as another cold night was upon them. However, just before Wendy could sleep, she heard a large rustling sound from the nearby shrubs. She bolted upright in her normal stance, alert at once. The rustling sounds continued and she woke the rest of her siblings, wary that a potential predator might've seen their unguarded nest. Her sister and brothers held her closely, hissing softly in fear. 

Before they could react in the sudden silence, something shot out from the darkness and made a grab for Wendy. She let out a loud screech, wings folding around her in defense. The large hand however, didn't seek out for her and instead grabbed the eggshells they'd left in their nest. _Humans._

Her angry sister and brothers nipped at the hand in defence as another hand also appeared, taking more of the silver egg fragments. She bit the hand angrily, wings flapping in her anxiety and anger. "Ow! Damn buggers are bitin' us!" A gruff voice just outside their nest complained. "Just take them all quickly! Take that egg as well!" They didn't understand what they were saying but they wailed when they saw one of the hands take away the unhatched egg. Wendy squawked, latching herself onto the hand by biting with sheer force. SHe also wrapped her long body around the egg protectively. She will not allow her unborn sibling to be taken away.

There she stayed, unyielding even as the human shook his hand wildly. It made her dizzy, making her vision blurry as the human shook her so much. There was a sudden flash of bright light from the right that hit the other man, sending him flying through the trees and bushes. The man shook her off, dropping the egg in the process. She flailed, vainly trying to flap her wings to keep herself in flight, squawking as she did so. She dropped like a rock thanks to the egg's heavy weight.

She hopelessly hoped that the egg wouldn't break, shutting her eyes out of fear from dropping so fast. She was surprised however, when she landed onto a soft surface instead, along with the egg. She reopened her amber eyes, to find herself in the hand of a human. It was a male just like the other two earlier. He groaned, trying to get up. Wendy chirped, feeling happy that she was saved.

The man smiled at her, cradling the egg carefully. To her surprise, he put her and the egg back into the nest. Her siblings chirped, carefully huddling around the egg. The man smiled gently, kneeling down for a moment, before reappearing and putting some insects into their nest. They feasted on the insects in contentment. Out of the corner of her eye, Wendy saw him leaving.

Wait what if he was their mommy? There was no reason why he would protect and feed them like that. She chirped loudly, flapping her wings to follow the man. He noticed her following, turning around to look at her. "Oh no, you can't follow me. Your mommy will be coming back soon." She chirped louder. Her siblings heard her, pulling the egg along as they flew towards him. _Mommy! Mommy!_

They chanted, looking at him expectantly. He hesitated but carefully reached out to take the egg. They landed on his body, slithering around him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked at them curled around his body."Alright, alright. Mum's here." He cooed, taking the suitcase he had been holding and prying it open. They were given a new nest and chirped for him whenever they sensed his presence in the suitcase. He was a good mother, taking care of them and making sure they're well fed.

When Winter arrived, their next youngest sibling was born.


	7. The Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,i have some inspiration. XD

Axton was never the kind of creature to be afraid of anything. He would have to admit that his kind wasn't generally used to being near landlife because they had distrusted them. Especially the ones called _humans_. They'd scream if they ever poked their head out of the waters. He learns that it's because the top parts of their bodies look like land horses,which shouldn't be _swimming_ in water.

People thought that if a creature wasn't something they recognised or looked far too strange,then they'd panicked or kill it if it 'endangered' them. It was so stupid. How did these creatures ever reach the top of the food chain? It was a foolish idea but he decided that he wanted to see them. Determine on his own how they actually looked like and behave. He had seperated fom his own herd bravely,swimming from the deep depths of the ocean towards the shallow,brighter parts.

It was somewhere in the evening,the sky having darkened to a hue of pinks and purples as the sun was setting. Axton never bothered with time,because their kind lived to great ages and they didn't have to worry much other than the predator-and-prey instinct instilled in them. His kind dwelled in the trenches and deep oceans in Greece,where they're almost never found thanks to that.

He's still young though,at 11 years of age. They can live up to several centuries old before actually dying. Bioluminescence is something his kind has also been noted for,from the mating rituals to the hidden magical oceans that some humans cannot enter. There's humans who have a magic and most that don't. Only the ones who have magic know of their existence apparently. Why was their society so complicated? He didn't know.

He slowly pokes his long,albino-bluish snout out of the waters,dark black eyes curiously looking at the shore ahead. There's some humans there,not noticing him because he's camouflaged among the waves. His gills are opening and closing quickly since he swam rather quickly to the surface. He's aware of how those people will not take it too well if they even catch sight of him. So Axton has to occassionally move away from whatever spot he's at by diving and poking his head out somewhere else.

Haven't these humans got something to do? They're just _staring_. Sure the horizon was beautiful but they simply stood there for hours,unmoving even as the stars started to come out. He had gotten bored,moving away from the people still standing at the shore. There's lesser now ever since he had arrived since night has fallen. He swam towards a more empty part of another shore,with no humans in sight.

It was then he decided to show off a little,doing backflips and showing his magnificent vibrant coloured scales on his body,ending in an elegant tail. He wiggled his fins on his back and head,whinnying loudly. As far as he knew,there wasn't anyone living near this desolate part of the shore.

Then he heard it.

It was faint but he heard something. It's a call. The one his kind uses to call out each other. It's coming from the shore. Strange,he can't see any of his kind stranded on it or being anywhere near there. Plus he'd have to admit that the call did sound a tad bit _weird_. Still,he answers the call with his own,snorting as he dived beneath the waves.

The strong tides going against him didn't affect him much as he swam to the source of the call,doing a graceful backflip when he reaches the shallow seabed of the shore. He hears a gasp when he does his stunt and he emerges from the water,curious to see who it is.

It's a human. That's what has been calling him? _Magic. Human._ That's what his mind says. He has really weird,curly ginger hair,complete with blue eyes. It's a nice bluish colour and he has a kind look. Instead of being afraid or frightened of his appearance,he looks amazed. "Beautiful." He mummured,hand sifting through his wet mane. Axton snorts in displeasure at the wrong word used to describe him and the man laughs. "Handsome it is then." He gives a whinny of approval in return.

He decided that he will be generous for today and manuveurs himself to have his back face the man. The male human is confused at first so Axton has to tell him with a whinny and gesture of throwing up his head. _Get on._ That's what he's saying. Thankfully the man understands,a grin breaking out across his face.

He has fun that night with the man who has been yelling out in exhilaration and excitement and doesn't mind being splashed with water. The man with magic shows him some tricks of his own on manipulating the waters around them as well as allowing Axton to occassionally dive and show him the ocean depths by giving him his scale so that he can breathe underwater. Dawn arrives and he returned the man to the shore,still laughing as he's pushed gently by him.

"I'll be here for a few days. So i'll no doubt visit you again sometime." He doesn't expect him to come back but the man keeps his promise,coming at night to visit him,ride the waves and dive into the depths of the ocean. He even showed the man his own herd,which made him very excited. Eventually the man tells him that he has to leave,because he comes from another land and he doesn't live here.

He's a little disheartened to hear that but an offer from him makes him light up. An offer to join the man as he now has his suitcase on his last visit to this shore. It's a suitcase that seems to be hollow when he opens it. Axton shrugs and does a blackflip,neighing when he jumps in. The risk he's taken to see these creatures on land and even meet one of them has been worthwhile after all. Even though it means leaving his herd behind,it's okay for him.

After all he was a brave creature that no one else of his kind could match up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get what this creature is,the answer is a Hippocampus. It's official but i didn't follow some information from the book itself.


	8. Everything that Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need i say more?

Nathan has been as stubborn as ever and he'll forever be that way. Anything that's shiny is his. _His_ alone. People don't deserve it,only he does. So he bravely ventures into other people's lairs and habitats,stealing their jewllery,cutlery,gold bars and coins etc.;anything he could lay his hands on that glistened when it reflected the light. His life was good and spoiled by his own greediness that can never end.

Until _that_ wizard comes.

He comes in out of nowhere into Nathan's life when he saves him. It's a large coincidence really. He's been placed in a magical trap specially for him when the wizard comes and gets rid of those other people who had caught him. He'd have to begrudgingly admit that he was grateful that nice man saved him. That does not mean that his gratefulness extends to being _kept_ by the man. He learns the man has lured him into his magical suitcase and only realises that when he sees the wizard flick his wand,closing the lid of the case.

He also simultaneously catches him in his hands when he tries to make a run for it. "I said you needn't need to worry didn't i?" He calmly told Nathan as he carried him even as he struggled in his grip. He has many things to worry about especially because he's a wizard and this suitcase has other creatures that look eager to gobble him up. He continues to struggle until he set down on a pile of gold. A _lot_ of gold and some jewellery. He gazed in amazement,black eyes scrutinising the pile he's sitting on.

He's never been able to gather this much amount in his own burrow,let alone a giant pile of it. There's a hollow trunk behind him also filled with gold. He looks up,nose twitching as his gaze lands on the man looking at him,hands in his pocket of his long pants. "Happy now?" He asks. Nathan gives a small squeak of agreement,still inspecting and touching the loot with his tiny paws. He agrees that he's been given enough. For now.

In return for taking him in,Nathan decides that he should take some vengence upon this man for keeping him. Because he _didn't_ agree to that. He occassionally escapes from the suitcase he is inside,especially when he sees something shiny in the outside world. It makes the man anooyed with him but he never abuses or kicks him out. He's far _too_ nice.

He's nicer and more considerate on the man's birthdays even though he doesn't celebrate it. The others seem to do the exact opposite but he doesn't really care about anything on that day. He also learns that this man's name is _Newton_ ,or Newt for short.

Well,the first thing he's concerned about this name is because the wizard looks nothing like a newt. The man doesn't even have a tail. Second of all was that this human was too _big_ to even qualify as a newt. He towers above him to boot,with his tall height. Thirdly,Nathan feels the urge to take further revenge because the name is a direct insult to him and their difference in sizes.

So he continues and even tries a stunt to see whether the man is dumb like the rest of his species;by pretending to be a tiny mannequin figure in a shop display whilst holding on to a necklace with gems adorning it. He should've known better of course when Newt first walks past the shop,then sensing something odd,he retraces his steps to look at Nathan. The silver necklace slid off his arm quickly in one swoop and turns to look at the wizard cheekily with his large beady black eyes.

He shoots a look back at Nathan,practically screaming _'Do you think i'm dumb?'_. He would've said yes but the first instinct was to scram so he did just that. Sadly,he's caught and put back into the suitcase. Damn his magic and stuff. On the bright side,Newt didn't make him return some of the jewellry he's stolen from that store so he considers this time as a win for him too.

Of course,Nathan still continues with what he's always been doing to Newt in this love-hate cycle with him. So on the morning of his 30th birthday,he decides to make this birthday an exception and trips him when he's too obliviously talking to the Bowtruckle he's always carrying with him. It's a success that sends the wizard yelping as he falls onto the floor. He sniggers and crawls away as the man simply shoots a scowl at him.

Dumb humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to do Niffler after some time hoho.


	9. Hatchling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff! Just take it! *throws it at everyone*

Chomper has been named aptly thanks to her nasty habit of chewing and biting everything she saw. It might sound like a boyish name but it wasn't to her Papa because it fitted her. He also felt that names weren't of too much importance to him. Papa was there when she was born,smiling broadly at her as she hatched out of the rugged brown-black egg. The egg had some spikes lining it,breaking off with the shell when she had hatched.

Papa looked weird. He didn't eat things like she did,walked on two legs and had blue eyes as opposed to her pupiless greyish ones. He also had ginger,wavy hair while she had none. What type of creature was Papa? She wanted to know. One thing she did know was that he had really tasty and tender fingers. The first time he tried to soothe her and pat her tiny snout,she bit his large fingers. She hardly had teeth,just small little white fangs that can't pentrate thick skin. He scolded her tenderly so she didn't quite learn.

Chomper continued to nip his fingers if she was hungry even the slightest,seeing his fingers as a treat extended towards her. She didn't hurt him a lot,the most she ever did was when she accidentally nicked off some skin in her excitement. She also did it out of affection to her Papa who spent his time feeding and playing with her. However,even while she controlled herself not to hurt her Papa,she had to find something to control her energy.

That literally meant that anything she saw,be it a large tree trunk or pillow,she would gnaw or chew it to pieces instantly. Papa berated her countlessly but it's not really her fault anyways. She'd grown big enough to let a tree trunk fit in her mouth nicely to be gnawed,big enough to have her head hang a little above Papa. In the end he just let her chew on the countless tree trunks and her food peacefully.

Chomper was also bad at controlling her fiery breath. She would hiccup and accidentally let a small puff of flames out from her mouth. She had a _lot_ of these fits,setting fire to many things that not even she could remember. Thankfully nothing in her habitat had anything flammable aside from the tree trunks Papa conjures up for her.

Then one day,Papa brings in another man with him. She doesn't recognise him nor has she seen him before as one of the many guests going in and out of the place. This man seems to be very powerful and has magic in him like Papa does. Papa cleared his throat,looking at Chomper in the eye,"This is Chomper. She's a very friendly dragon. All you need to do is approach her carefully and then stop when i tell you to."

The man looked at Papa with a hidden dread,black eyes looking at him with bewilderment. "Mr.Scamander,this is a _Hebridean Black dragon_ and you want _me_ to go up to it and pat it? Plus that name is making feel much more worried than i should be." He said dryly. The sentence seems to fill her with mirth,looking between the both of them. Papa gave him a look,a little offended. "She's not wild. I've raised her from a hatchling up until this stage without so much as a couple of nips. If anything i'd say she's different from any dragon i had been put up with before. Her name fits her personality too and i think i like it very much." Papa's voice is confident talking about her and she feels a little bit of pride swell up in her giddiness.

The man approached her slowly,quite hesitant to even touch her. Chomper eyed him warily,seeing him approaching,hands outstretched. "Easy now,Chomper. He's a _friend_." His emphasis on the word catches up to her while she relaxes a little but still remained poised should the man do anything funny. "Stop." Papa commanded and the man stopped. He was still quite far away but close enough for Chomper to snap him up. In fact his fingers seemed to make her jaw twitch. Nice big fingers for her to chew. Like Papa's.

She bowed down a little from her height,her head at the man's level as she snorted,allowing him to touch her snout. He does so,exhaling a little in relief that he hadn't been fried by her flames. Chomper couldn't help but eagerly look at his fingers on her snout,before she playfully nipped them gently. The man flinched when she did that sudden movement,hand nearly going for his wand.

She continued to nip his fingers,avoiding letting her fangs from touching his hand. "Alright,alright! Chomper! Stop nipping Mr.Graves' hand already!" Papa laughed and she did so reluctantly. The man snorted in amusement as well,chuckling even as he looked at his slightly bruised fingers. She did _try_ not to be too hard either ways. When the man turned around,she hiccupped,accidentally letting her hot breath hit his coat and start a tiny fire.

Papa panicked while the man just sighed and put out the flames with his magic. "Bad Chomper! No setting people on fire!" Papa said, waving a finger at her and she whined a little,turning around when she hiccupped again. The man seemed to chuckle which made her perk up a bit at the sound he made. The man visits her habitat every now and then with Papa's other friends and she enjoys his company. She officially gave him the title of 'The Angry Man' because he seemed to be easily irritated and was always sacarstic towards everyone.

When she burned his coat the third time that month and nipped his fingers endlessly, _he_ officially called her 'The Dragon that will be the End of Him'. Papa seemed a little devastated but Chomper took pride in that even when she didn't understood what it meant. Even when Papa continued to reprimand her for everything she did with the man.

"Bad Chomper! Stop trying to eat Mr.Graves legs!!"


	10. Prowling in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my finals is proving to be a sucker for this year so i can only make up with this for now.

Most creatures work,play and hunt in the sun when daylight is visible and sunlight stretches across all forms of terrain. Then of course,there are those who lurk in the shadows.

Creatures of the night or nocturnal hunters come out when the light disappears,when the sun sinks far below the horizon. The darkness is their ally,both a camouflage and a simple existence that doesn't burn or irritate them.

Most creatures have a name shared among each other. To help identify each other from the many confusing,similar faces they all share. _He_ and his kind does not.

They know each other by heart without the need to give each other meaningless names. _He_ knows that from birth.

_He_ prowls the dark forest with pride,his sleek black fur a camouflage within the darkness. His territory is marked by scarred trees with huge claw marks and the remains of his prey to ward off any challenger or unsuspecting creature.

_He_ padded through the forest floor,his six powerful legs pushing him along. _He_ stalked behind the thick undergrowth,silently creeping along when he senses a prey in a clearing,feeding on the abundance of plants growing there.

_He_ crouched low,brilliant golden eyes trained on his prey when it suddenly looks up,alert and startled at the same time.

No it's not looking at him. It's ears are moving in a wary fashion and it's nose twitched as it sniffed the air. Then suddenly,it bolts away.

_He_ is highly aware that there is a strange disturbance in the atmosphere,no longer bothering to hide his presence as much as before. Something is near his location, _he_ can feel that.

_He_ growls low in his throat when _he_ senses those presences approaching his direction. They're close. His tails whipped in the air,alert and tense.

Despite having his guard up, _he_ is quickly brought down when a series of blinding lights hit him,a large net covering him in no time. _He_ snarled,angry about the constrictions put on him.

The spells don't affect him but they provide enough distraction to help bind him. _He_ bites at the net,which still holds despite his sheer strength,which would've been able to crack a skull without much effort.

It doesn't take long for him to know who's captured him when _he_ recognises the anatomy and shape of the creatures surrounding him. _Humans_.

The next thing that happens is predictable yet _he_ can't find a way out of it at all. His willpower remains strong,growling,roaring and slashing at the people who stray too close to him despite being chained and caged.

These creatures are foolish. They think they can tame him. It gives him great relief to relieve his stress by attacking those people who thought that he had become docile.

_He_ gives them warnings to constantly ward them off but they still don't listen,the fools. He had bitten many of the handlers,breaking their arms or legs from the pressure. He only lets go when _he's_ satisfied.

_He_ grows tired of it but doesn't lose his will as they keep throwing hexes,curses and spells at him. _He_ no longer knows where _he_ is,brought to unfamiliar grounds which _he_ doesn't recognise.

After spending so many countless days in the not-so-familiar- darkness,someone eventually comes to him,with no intention of hurting or wrangling him.

_He_ allows him to come close,bemused when the man simply sits down and gazes at him with wonder. _He_ did try and make him go away but it became clear what the man's intentions were eventually.

They're not dark nor do they have any sense of greed as many of the others had. This man comes here to give him his space,admire,feed and then heal his wounds.

_He_ may be nearly invincible but some spells and the chains still do manage to scratch his armour. He also speaks soft words,careful not to disturb him. _He's_ quite satisfied with that,giving him the long time respect _he_ hasn't had.

On the ninth day of the stranger's visit,he tells him that he has to go. He can't stay for long but he can take him far away from this crude place,back to his home even. _He_ grows interested in that,standing up on his six legs with his tails swishing eagerly.

The man gives him a soft smile,gentle like himself as he bravely steps into the cage,without any hestitation,which astounds him. He's not too wary of his newfound ally,highly curious as his ears perked up in attention.

"Come with me." Those three words are reassuring,a polite request on his behalf. His words provide him the strength and renewed willpower to stride on. _He_ considers this man a worthy friend despite the man's size paling in comparison to his own.

So _he_ accepts the invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any name for this creature but can you guess what it is? ;)


	11. Invisible Threads

Dougal walked around the Occamy nest,tenderly looking at the five Occamies crowded into the twisted bamboo nest. They chirped eagerly,sensing someone coming towards them. Dougal's future sight allowed him to foresee who it was,calmly turning around to look at the human.

"Hello,Dougal."Newt greeted,wearing his signature attire,consisting of his brown waistcoat and white button up shirt.The Demiguise greeted his caretaker with a few small grunts,climbing up onto his shoulder and pawing at his hair.The magizoologist chuckled,tenderly combing through the Demiguise thick hair in return.

The Occamies winded around his neck as Newt sat down next to their next,settling comfortably around his shoulders and neck,chirping happily.

Newt closed his eyes for a moment,oblivious as several more footsteps (or paws) scurried and made their way towards him.

He opened his eyes in surprise when he felt the body heats of several of magical creatures snuggle up against him,purring or snorting in content.

The Niffler climbed into his overcoat,rubbing itself in contentment against his neck. The Nundu and Wampus laid by his side,yawning lazily and the Graphorn family laid close by,with both infants on his lap.

A warmth spread in his chest,seeing that he was surrounded by the very creatures he had saved and always loved.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes again,sleep overtaking him quickly from a long exhausting day.

Newt never regrets anything he's done for his creatures,small or big.People might have very different views on magical creatures or how odd he is.One thing he can remained assured of is that he will never change his perspective on his love for magical creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,i'm not dead yet.I think.Welp,i wanted to end this fic right here for a long time but my finals were a complete dick to me. 
> 
> So yes this fic is finished,hopefully i can start on new chapters for my other 2 fics.


End file.
